I Love Him
by PINK88
Summary: JavaJunkie. Read and find out. very sad. there is no way to write a summary for this one. PLEASE R.R.


* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this fiction

* * *

Just something that came out of a bad mood. 

Its short, but I like it.

Hopefully you will too.

* * *

**I LOVE HIM**

I can remember the first time I heard those wards, my heart stopped, I felt numb, my knees failed to keep me standing and I sat there on the side of the road, looking around, staring at nothing, all the nose suddenly subdued by my tears, I didn't hear a thing except my own heart beat

Voices inside my head screamed, my brain was about to burst, my hands shaking, my mind racing, I love him

I don't know how I got home that night but I woke up the next morning in my bed, with the same cloths I wore the night before

My head felt dizzy, my knees weak, my eyes red and swollen, I must've cried myself to sleep last night, I thought, walking down the stairs

Could it all be just a dream, more like a nightmare, I don't know, it feels so weird

Those wards, I love him,

The pain, the tears, the big hole of emptiness inside

My heart was still when I heard a knock on the door

But it was just Sookie, she looked at me, and I fell into her arms, crying again

How could this happen, I was always strong, I never fall apart

I love him, I know that now

My tears never failed, they kept shedding, down to my cheeks, how could this be happening, how could I let it happen

Its my fault, I know, I admit it, it's the first step, it's a good sign, I shouldn't have let it happen,

I love him, nice wake up call Lorelai,

I asked Sookie to leave, she did, there was nothing she could say to make the pain go away,

And rory, she wasn't here, she doesn't even know, I need her so much, to hold me ant tell me everything will be ok, he always told me everything will be ok, it was his line, and somehow I always believed him, with him everything was always ok

I love him, that's all I can say,

Alone in this big house, the silence is to loud to bare, I curl up on the couch, my knees tight against my chest, my hands wrapped around my legs, and I cry

I love him, how could he leave

_Luke is gone_ those words still hanging in my head, he got up one day didn't even leave a note, didn't say goodbye, left everything behind, the diner, the people who loved him, who knew him all his life, me, he left me behind

I love him, how could I break his heart

The days went by, I still pass the diner sometimes, the 'for sale' sign is still there, it cuts my heart every time I read it,

I miss him, no one knows where he is,

Patty says its temporary, she says he'll come back, its his home, the only place he knows, he could never leave, but the sign... every time I think about the sign I cry, its my fault, I drove him away, I was the reason he stayed here for so long and then I broke his heart which left him with nothing

I love him, if I could only turn back time

and tell him how much I love him, if I only didn't run away from his love, from his arms, his eyes, I would give anything to feel his touch, his lips, to hear his voice say my name

Rory came home, she took it badly, she didn't believe me at first because I was trying to look strong but when I cried again, she held me and shared the pain with me, we sat there together all day, every memory brought more tears

I love him, for everything he was

For his kindness, for the way he cared about my child, the way he looked at me was probably what I loved most about him, for the way he made me feel every time I thought my world had shattered, for his coffee and his burgers and pie, for my chuppah and my earrings, and the flowers, and most importantly for loving every little thing about me

I love him, if only he was here to see me falling apart

Its been a month, every day that flew by made me realize he wasn't coming back, the other day I found a picture of us that Rachel took, I miss him, the 'for sale' sign was taken off two days ago, no one knows who bought the place, every one thought it was Taylor but it wasn't

Then Sookie called and I let the machine pick up _Luke is back... I told you he'll be back... Lorelai if you're there please pick up_

I started crying, I thought that at one point the tears will dry and stop but they never failed me, I sat there on the couch smiling and laughing and crying, and then I heard the knock on my door, I didn't answer, afraid that its only an illusion, that my mind was playing tricks on me, the knocking stopped after a while and then I heard his voice _I know you're in there, please open up_

I love him, I know that now, I always have

I got up and headed to the door, I opened it to see this amazingly beautiful man standing in front of me, I stoped crying, how does he do that I asked my self, how does he manage with his eyes to stop me from crying, he didn't smile just stepped closer and gathered me to him

There I was, I Luke's arms, he smelled the same, he felt the same, just like I remembered him

We stood there in silent holding on to eachother for a while, I couldn't tell how long but I just know it felt good to have him close like this again

_I missed you_ he said finely _I couldn't stay away_

I love him my heart screamed

_I love you, Luke, I love you_

* * *

Thanks for reading. 

Let me know what you think.

* * *


End file.
